Typical vehicles and towable structures such as, for example, semi-trailers, van-type trailers, flatbed and platform type trailers, container chassis, and cargo containers, include lamps. As an example, indicator lamps may be used for signaling to other drivers that the operator intends to turn or stop the vehicle. These lamps are designed to be received in holes formed in an external surface of the vehicle's body and may be secured to the vehicle with mounting plates and fasteners.
Some lamps are designed to deter or prevent theft by using blind fasteners (such as a pull rivet, for example) that are received in holes provided in the external surface of a vehicle's body. However, tools may be needed to remove and change the lamps when they wear out or malfunction for example. Further, in some instances, the blind fasteners are destroyed when removing or replacing the lamp from the vehicle.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity and cost.